


You're too good

by orphan_account



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Human/Vampire Relationship, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Rejection, Vampires, set in China
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sho gets rejected by some girl he likes and Kei tries to make him feel better
Relationships: Kei/Sho (Moon Child)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	You're too good

**Author's Note:**

> Sho is 15 here so like kinda like.. slightly more mature but he still has kinda a childish-yet-matured mind? Idk it was kinda hard to explain
> 
> Before you say something about Sho's age, Moonchild is set in China and the age of consent in China is 14.
> 
> I hope you like it! =^w^=

"I just don't like you." was all she said before she walked away from him and left.

Sho's heart was broken, his first time asking out a girl and he just gets rejected. Why, though? Why isn't he good enough for her? Is it his personality? Is it something about his appearance? Why wouldn't she like him...

He began to walk home.

\---

Sho heard a knock on his bedroom door, but he just ignored it. He didn't feel like having any interaction whatsoever with people after this. Nobody knew he'd been rejected, but he was still embarrassed and sad about it.

"Sho?" a voice called him from outside his room.

He simply ignored the voice... He didn't want any interaction with people.

"Sho, are you okay?"

He ignored it again, since it wasn't important to him. 

The conversation earlier repeated in his head over and over again, it only hurt worse each time. He had liked this girl for so long, and he didn't expect at all to be rejected. 

He then heard his door creak open and saw Kei standing in the doorway,

"Sho? What's wrong?" The vampire asked as he walked further into Sho's bedroom and up to him.

Sho didn't bother looking at Kei, "I got rejected"

This wasn't what Kei was expecting. He definitely never expected Sho to become sad from being rejected, but he wouldn't judge Sho anyway.

"By who? Was it that girl you like named Lihua?"

"Yeah, it was her," Sho nervously bit his lip, "Why would she reject me? Am I really not good enough?" he asked

Kei sighed, "Oh Sho, of course you're good enough. Don't let Lihua not liking you back convince you that you're not good enough just for her, it means she's not good enough for you" He explained to the younger boy

"Are you sure about this?" Sho asked

Kei softly smiled, "Of course I'm sure. Lihua will realise her mistake later, when she can't find a guy that's as good as you, but when she finally wants you don’t let her have you. It’s her fault for turning you down." He said as he pulled the human into a hug.

He rested his head over Sho's shoulder, and Sho felt the vampire's warm breath on his neck. The feeling made the human blush. Holding Kei in his arms, he just loved it. Kei was light and fragile, and Sho was now a bit taller than him. He realised he wanted to hold this man forever, but he knew he couldn’t.

He loved Kei’s sympathy and advice for him, talking to Kei made him feel good.

“Kei….. Kiss me.” He told the vampire, as that was what he wanted.

“Eh? Kiss you..?” Kei was startled, and almost out of words, he didn’t know how to respond to this.

Sho looked Kei in the eyes, “I want you to kiss me… You made me realise that’s what I want”

Kei hesitated, he was quite nervous about this. He was nervous that he’d be stealing Sho’s first kiss. He knew Sho didn’t have any experience then, obviously.

Kei inched up to Sho’s face, and finally let his lips press against the ones of the younger boy.

He put a hand on Sho’s shoulder in the kiss. Sho had never felt anything like this, but it already felt good. He decided he’d start motioning his lips in sync with Kei’s. He cupped one of Kei’s cheeks, and Kei let his tongue poke against Sho’s bottom lip.

Sho gave Kei permission to let his tongue enter his mouth and he started stroking Sho’s bottom lip with it. Kei let his tongue further into his mouth and explored every inch of it. Sho tasted so sweet, though Kei slightly hated to admit it.

Sho lightly sucked on one of Kei’s lips, but not for long because Kei stopped him by forcing his tongue into his mouth again. He then bit Sho’s tongue, and when Sho gasped, Kei began sucking on it. Sho began to moan into their kiss, due to the vampire sucking on his tongue. Kei brushed Sho’s hair over his ear during their kiss, it just felt natural.

Kei stopped sucking and put his hands on Sho’s shoulders as he finally backed away.

“Kei…” was all Sho said, since he wasn’t quite sure what to say now.

“This was your first kiss, wasn’t it?” Kei asked, confirming it

“Yeah…” Sho told him shyly

Kei smiled, “You know… You’re naturally really good at kissing. If I didn’t know I’d say you have a lot of experience.” He complimented him. He was serious about this though, Sho was already good at it.

Sho blushed heavily and pecked Kei’s cheek again, “Thank you… Kei, I love you”

Kei smiled sweetly at Sho, “You know…. I love you too, Sho”

Sho thought for a bit, “Now Lihua will be jealous that she hasn’t had her first kiss and I have! She’ll totally regret rejecting me” Sho shared his childish thought

Kei chuckled, “Everyone wants you, you know that, right?”

Sho looked at Kei curiously, “No, what do you mean?”

“You’ve become so beautiful…. Definitely everyone would love to have you as a boyfriend. I was controlling myself for so long… It was so hard, though.. Now I know I can’t resist you” Kei explained.

Sho blushed heavily again, “Wh---- You, what?”

“I want more” Kei purred as he sat down in Sho’s lap again.

Sho realised, “Whatever you want, anything~”

“Anything for me?”

 _“Anything for you~”_ Sho said as he once again crashed his lips into Kei’s,


End file.
